


Es oficial. Todo el mundo sabe de su relación ya no tan secreta.

by SBShadowtier (Eleanorshadowtier)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Timeline, Alternate Universe, F/F, How Do I Tag, M/M, creo, esto va a tener otro capítulo, me desperté relatando esto en mi cabeza
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorshadowtier/pseuds/SBShadowtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde John y Dave tienen una relación secreta hasta que un programa de chismes se encarga de lo contrario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“-Pero hablando de otro tema, al parecer nuestro favorito-_

_-Y guapísimo_

_-Exacto, Trisha, nuestro favorito y guapísimo director de cine… ¿Está enamorado?”_

Las mujeres de aquél programa exclaman, haciéndose las sorprendidas, y miran a la audiencia con los ojos grandes como platos. Sonríes con gracia. Ya quieres escuchar lo que estas mujeres van a decir.

Jade se sienta junto a ti y te alcanza tu taza de té para luego darle un sorbo a su café.

-¿Qué estamos viendo? -pregunta tu amiga, acomodándose en el sillón.

-Un programa de chismes -respondes divertida -Hay últimas noticias sobre la vida amorosa de nuestro querido amigo

-¿Amigo…? -pregunta confundida, mientras ladea la cabeza.

-Solo mira

_“-¿De quién se trata, Chloe? Vamos, dinos._

_-Muy bien, chicas… al parecer… Dave Strider ya no está en el mercado._

_-¡¿Qué?!”_

La escena de antes se repite, pero esta vez con más exageración. La audiencia suelta unos cuantos “Noooo” y “Aw”. Tienes que retener una risita. Jade abre los ojos sorprendida.

-¡¿Dave?! No será que hablan de él con...

-Eso mismo, Jade.

-Oh por Dios. Se va a poner furioso cuando se entere -dice con una risita.

-Creo que su reacción va a ser un tanto… dramática, pero estoy segura de que en el fondo va a estar aliviado.

-¿Por qué no tuvo que decirlo él?

-Exactamente.

-Es un tonto. ¡Finge que nada le importa cuando todo el tiempo tiene miedo de lo que digan de él! ¡¡Por cosas tontas como esas escondía toda la relación!!

-No muy bien, al parecer.

Jade suelta una risa con eso.

-Pero no era solo Dave, si hablamos seriamente. 

-¡¡Los dos son unos tontos!! -exclama Jade, con una risa. Un poco de café cae en el sofá, pero no dices nada. Ries y te cruzas de piernas.

-Realmente lo son

_“-¿Quién es la afortunada?_

_-¿No es aquella escritora con la que se juntó estos últimos meses?”_

-Mi Dios -dices dramática, colocando un mano en tu rostro. -Increíble

Jade junto a ti comienza a reír a carcajadas.

-Rose, me parece que descubrieron tu romance… ¡¡Con tu hermano!! -exclama, mientras vuelve a estallar en carcajadas. -Oh Dios, esto es oro

-Que puedo decir… No pude resistirme al encanto de Dave

-Eres una tonta

-Pues gracias, mi querida Jade, tomó eso como un cariñoso halago.

_“-No, no. Rose Lalonde no es la afortunada. Tampoco creo que quiera serlo, después de todo ella ya está en pareja._

_-Oh, eso no lo sabía. ¿Con quién?_

_-¿Recuerdan aquella diseñadora de moda que nos dio el placer de enseñar sus conjuntos aquí la semana pasada?_

_-Por supuesto que si, Kanaya Maryam. Es más, en este momento tengo puesto algo de su colección._

_-Guau, Sarah, enseñaselo al público”_

-Odio cuando se desvían del tema

-Por algún motivo siento que Kanaya eliminará ese conjunto de su colección en cuanto vea cómo esta mujer desfiló con el.

-Es muy exagerada.

-Todas lo son

-Si, es verdad…

_“-¿Así que Rose Lalonde está saliendo con Kanaya Maryam? Guau, estoy segura de que el público debe estar tan sorprendido como yo.”_

La cámara gira hacia la audiencia que pone cara de sorprendida. Es ridículo.

_“-Exactamente._

_-Muy bien, Chloe, pero dinos ya, ¿Quién fue la mujer que se ganó el corazón de nuestro rubio?”_

-Eso Chloe, ¡¡dinos!! -exclama Jade a tu lado. Sueltas una risa.

_“-Bueno… eh aquí lo curioso… no fue una mujer._

_-No, tienes que estar bromeando._

_-No, señor. Un “él” flechó al director de cine._

_-¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¡Vamos, habla!_

_-Tranquila, Trisha. Pues… es alguien igual de famoso que él sí se preguntan. Incluso más, si les soy honesta…_

_-¿Trabajo con él?_

_-No. Al parecer se habrían conocido en una exclusiva gala, de donde se los vio irse juntos…_

_-¡Escandaloso!”_

-Eso es _TAN_ falso. ¡Ellos se conocieron en tu cumpleaños, Rose! ¡¡No tiene sentido!!

-Esto demuestra que tan confiables son los programas de chismes. Y yo que pensé que íbamos a conseguir información importante de aquí -exclamas dramática, llevándote el dorso de tu mano a tu frente y soltando un suspiro.

-Los hace quedar muy mal si lo dicen así…

-Ese es el punto en los programas de chismes, Jade.

La morena suelta una maldición y se estira en el sillón. Clavas tu mirada de vuelta a la televisión.

_“-Pero eso no es lo peor…_

_-¿Qué puede ser peor?_

_-Bueno… no solo está enamorado de un hombre, si no que este le DOBLA la edad_

_-¡¿Qué?!”_

Ambas, tanto Jade como tú hacen una mueca. Ya no les está pareciendo tan divertido ver esto.

_“-¡Oh, creo que ya se de quién estás hablando, Chloe!_

_-¿Si, Trisha?_

_-Si, bueno, la semana pasada tuve la oportunidad de cubrir la gala que hacía nuestra revista”_

Gente de la audiencia aplaude. A ninguna de las dos realmente le importa.

_“-Gracias, gracias. Bueno, como ya saben, Dave concurrió. Planeaba acercarme a conversar, pero lo vi muy acaramelado con…_

_-¡¿Con quién?!_

_-¡El comediante, John Crocker!”_

-¿Acaramelado? -pregunta Jade, con la cabeza ladeada.

-Dudo que sea cierto -respondes. Pues sí, tu hermano estaba realmente enamorado de John. Completamente enamorado de John. Pero dudas de que hayan demostrado su afecto en un lugar con tanta gente. Puede que ambos sean unos idiotas, pero tampoco tanto. O al menos eso te gusta creer.

_“-Ok, chicas, vamos a seguir hablando de este romance después del corte. Quédense ahí”_

Bueno, es oficial. Todo el mundo está enterado de la relación secreta entre tu hermano y John.

Tanto tu celular como el de Jade vibran en la mesita frente a ustedes.

  
Mejor atender antes de que entren en pánico.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Crocker. Así era como se había presentado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volví a escribir algo cursi y sin dialogo y es hermoso, porque me encanta escribir así a pesar de que no pase nada (?)

Lo conociste en el cumpleaños de tu hermana. Fue algo trivial, nunca lo habías visto en tu vida y de cierta forma te sorprendió que alguien como él estuviera en una fiesta como esa.

Rose se había acercado a ti, con él siguiéndola cerca y los había presentado. Recuerdas muy bien como fue todo. “Dave, un fan quiere conocerte” era lo que había dicho. Él se había puesto rojo al escucharlo, pero había soltado una risa de todas formas. Tu hermana había reído, y tú no entendías nada.

John Crocker. Así era como se había presentado.

Había alagado tus películas, y al principio te pareció una simple formalidad. Tus películas eran muy malas. Pero luego viste sus ojos brillando y te diste cuenta que ese alago era honesto. Por dios, él realmente adoraba tus películas, y no tardo en dejártelo en claro. A pesar de todo dijo que Con Air seguiría siendo su película favorita, y que esperaba no ofenderte con eso. No podías evitar sentirte tranquilo a pesar de haberlo conocido hace un momento.

La sonrisa de tu hermana te deja en claro que ella había visto esto venir.

Que sabía que sus personalidades encajaban perfectamente.

Y de a poco la gente se fue sumando a su conversación, pero no era por ti. Aquellas personas apenas y notaron que eras el famosísimo director de cine, Dave Strider. Ellos se acercaban por él. Porque al parecer era una leyenda y tú no estabas enterado. Cuando notó tu cara de confusión te explicó rápidamente que era comediante. Las personas junto a ustedes dejaron en claro que era **_el_** comediante. A pesar de eso John le quitó importancia con una risa. En cuanto llegaste a tu casa no tardaste en buscarlo.

John Crocker, la leyenda del stand up. Un genio en lo que hacía. Alguien que lograba sacarle una risa al más serio. Viste unos videos de él. No te avergüenza realmente decir que tu estomago dolía después de tanto reír. Sonreías como un idiota al verlo allí, frente a un público. Te diste cuenta que te encantaría verlo en vivo y en directo.

Rose te paso su número.

No sabías realmente como empezar la conversación. Estabas más nervioso que en el estreno de alguna de tus películas. Rose casi envía un mensaje por ti, pero lograste evitarlo a tiempo. No recuerdas realmente que le enviaste, pero si recuerdas que así fue como comenzó todo.

Conversaciones hasta tarde, visitar la casa del otro para ver películas, salir con Rose y Jade, simplemente mirarse.

John no era… joven. Pero eso no evitó nada. El mundo quería verte con una muchacha joven, hermosa. Por dios, los programas de chismes no dejaban de hablar de Rose y tú. Pero no querías. Lo querías a John. Estabas completamente perdido y apenas y te importaba.

Deseabas que John también te quisiera a ti.

Estabas todo el tiempo tentado a soltarlo todo. A decírselo de una vez. Pero te acobardabas al último momento. Tenías miedo. Miedo al rechazo. Miedo a perderlo. Miedo a volver a vivir como vivías antes.

John no estaba con nadie. Y tú no estabas con nadie. Pero la prensa no paraba de decir que si lo estabas. Que tenías una novia en Texas esperando por ti. Que estaban comprometidos en secreto. Que la engañabas con Rose Lalonde. Que eras un mujeriego.

Y John lo creía.

Recuerdas que te pregunto sobre eso. Que te dijo que tu novia seguro era muy hermosa. Te hubiese gustado decir que lo decía dolorido, pero la verdad es que su tono era el mismo de siempre. Aun así lo dijiste. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin pensar en el después, sin darte cuenta que tal vez habías arruinado todo.

John se había quedado mirándote, sin realmente entender que era lo que habías dicho. Y por un momento creíste que se iba a reír, que iba a hacer una broma tonta sobre eso, que no te iba a tomar en serio. Pero no. Todo lo contrarío. Él te preguntó muy serio si era verdad. Y no sabías por qué pero querías llorar. Obviamente no lo hiciste.

Si, dijiste.

Y sus ojos brillaron. Una sonrisa expandiéndose por su cara. Estaba incrédulo. Era hermoso.

Su reacción fue hermosa.

Y te beso.

Y algo dentro tuyo simplemente supo que esto estaba bien, que era perfecto. Y tenías está sensación en el pecho que te era extraña, pero a la cual querías acostumbrarte. Y se besaron un poco más hasta que decidieron que les gustaba como sonaba decirse “novio”.

Y John podía llevarte veinte años, pero no lo parecía. Parecía más joven que tú, más vivo que tú. Y lo amabas. Lo amabas tanto.

Y él te amaba a ti. Te amaba y no dejaba de recordártelo.

Sabías que tenía miedo. Miedo a no ser suficiente. Miedo a perderte. Pero tú no podías ver a alguien más que no fuera él. John Crocker era perfecto. Perfecto para ti, por lo menos. Y no podías estar más agradecido de haberlo conocido.

Aún así, todo se mantuvo en secreto.

No querían a la prensa sobre ustedes. Ambos temían que era lo que se podía decir sobre su relación. No solo estaban con otro hombre, si no que su diferencia de edad era mucha. Ambos estaban nerviosos ante la mirada de los demás. Y todo iba bien, todo iba perfecto. Nadie sabía nada.

O no sabía nada hasta ahora.

Porque definitivamente ese programa de chismes los había atrapado. Y estabas seguro que dentro de poco serían noticia. Y la mirada preocupada de ambos era la misma. Así no era como se suponía que iban a ir las cosas. Se suponía que iba a ser todo secreto. Y cuando llamaron a Jade y a Rose ambas se rieron a carcajadas.

Les dijeron que ustedes eran demasiado obvios, que deberían calmarse y que, ¡miren el lado positivo!, ahora no tenían que ser ustedes los que den la noticia.

Al cortar los nervios seguían ahí, pero el aire había cambiado. Estabas un poco feliz con todo esto. Estabas muy feliz con el mundo enterándose de esto.

Ahora podrías sostener su mano en público.

Y sonreíste como un idiota de solo pensarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Es la historia con más diálogos que escribí en mi vida, I'm sure I fucked it up))


End file.
